


A simple gesture of comfort and love

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring James T. Kirk, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Joanna Is Visiting, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim Kirk loves to give forehead kisses, especially Bones.These are five of the many forehead kisses Jim has given and the stories around each of them.Fills the forehead kiss square of my Leonard McCoy Bingo Card.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Leonard McCoy Bingo





	A simple gesture of comfort and love

one:

After a long day of classes and a short stop at a local bar Jim came back to the dorm he shared with Bones slightly drunk. He found the room completely dark, only the soft snores coming from the general direction of Bones’ bed told him the older man was already there and fast asleep. 

“Lights thirty percent,” he ordered, not wanting to fall over his own two feet or bump into something and wake Bones up in the process. The doctor deserved his sleep, there was not much time for it with finals coming up and the shifts he pulled at the clinic in addition to his classes.

Eyes directed on the floor Jim made it to his own bed with only a few stops to catch his balance. He sat down on said bed with a sigh, glazing over at Bones for the first time since he had entered the room. The normally tensed body relaxed, mouth slightly agape and his face still in a light scowl. 

Jim loved seeing Bones like that, fully relaxed for once, no worries over patients, no stress with the ex-wife, no sadness over leaving his daughter behind, simply no greater burden lying on his shoulders. The only thing that bothered Jim, just the tiniest bit, was the still present scowl. However, Jim intended to turn that scowl into a smile. To achieve his goal the blonde got up once again and toed over to the other man's bed. 

Up close, even in the dim light, Bones was all the more beautiful, the freckles on his face like the galaxies Jim planed to explore with the doctor by his side. 

He leaned down, so that he was on the same level as Bones’ head and lightly pressed his lips against the brunettes’ forehead, just a faint brush of a kiss. Already feeling Bones’ facial muscles relaxing under his lips, he looked in the others face and found what he had hoped for. The other cadet had no longer a scowl covering his face, but a small content smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. 

With his mission accomplished and with a bright smile curving his lips Jim made his way back to his own bed, stripping off his cadet reds, lying down, falling asleep and dreaming of what it would be like to kiss Bones on the mouth instead of the forehead. 

two:

After that night Jim made it a habit to kiss Bones on the forehead whenever he found him already asleep in their dorm. It could have stayed that way, Jim could have lived with the fact that Bones would never have known about his ridiculous crush, which expressed itself, amongst other things, through forehead kisses. But Jim being Jim it was only a matter of time till Bones found out.

It was the day of Bones’ flying exam, the one Bones needed to become Jim’s CMO one day and it had been hard work to even get the brown haired man to step on a shuttle let alone captain it himself. 

Still, Jim managed to get Bones ready for the exam, maybe he had to persuade the instructor a little for that, but Bones was doing his flying exam and that was all that mattered.

Jim watched the whole exam from the ground, not being allowed in the shuttle, crossing his fingers and sending prayers up at whatever higher force there may be. 

When the shuttle finally landed and Bones got out, it took Jim all but five seconds to reach the other man. The relieved look and a whispered ‘I passed’ was all Jim had to know to draw Bones into a hug. He then pulled back and planted a kiss on Bones’ forehead out of instinct, before he even realized what he was doing.

Frozen, the shock clear on both their faces, they stood there for some time. “Dammit,” was the only barely audible warning the younger man got and next thing he felt was Bones kissing him, this time actually on the lips.

“Fucking finally,” Jim thought, while responding to the kiss eagerly. 

After breaking apart in strong need for oxygen, Jim gave Bones a lopsided smile. “Wanna go on a date with me?” He asked, not wanting to waste one more minute.

“You bet your ass, kid,” Bones answered, a smile of his own lighting up his face.

three:

A few years had passed in which Jim could happily call Bones his boyfriend. They had indeed made it Captain and CMO and together they had survived Nero and Khan. 

The Khan incident was still fresh in everyone's mind after the few months that had passed since Jim’s near death. It hadn’t been easy, both Jim and Bones were hunted with nightmares. Bones needed to feel Jim’s plus before he would even try to sleep, needed to have Jim’s warm body pressed against him or he would panic that it all had been a dream and Jim died.

Jim, of course, knew all that and it made it easier to help Bones with his nightmares. He assured him that he was still alive and that all thanks to Bones, who had saved him in more ways than one.

And so both of them were getting fewer and fewer nightmares over the months and weeks. Neither one had experienced one in quite some time, which made it a total surprise for Jim when he woke up on their first night back on the Enterprise from the cries coming from besides him.

It took Jim some time to realize what was actually happening due to his from sleep still foggy mind. Hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water was the realization that the only source for the sobs could be Bones. 

He shot up straight in the bed and ordered the lights on to find the shaking form of his boyfriend next to him, a sob ever so often ripping through his tall frame. 

“Bones, wake up, it's just a dream,” Jim tried to wake the other, who stayed stubbornly asleep. His next attempt was to gently shake the doctor, but at the touch alone he startled awake.

Unfocused hazel eyes looked through the room before landing on Jim, tears still streaming down his face. “Jim, you’re alive,” Bones sobed. 

It was heartbreaking, the older man looked so lost. Jim pulled his boyfriend in a tight hug. “I’m here, Bones, not gonna leave you,” Jim whispered reassuringly, while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles on Bones’ back.

“You were dead, Jim. It felt so real, I was alone in space, you left me alone in space, because you died and, and you can’t leave me, Jim, I - I need you.” His crying only increased and Jim’s hold on Bones got just the tiniest bit stronger, wanting him to feel that he was here with him.

It wasn’t until the sobs started to die down that Jim loosened his strong embrace. He placed his hands on both sides of Bones’ face, rubbing away the last tears with his thumbs, looking him directly in the eyes.

“Get it into the stubborn head of yours, you won’t get rid of me that easy, I’ll fight whatever the universe throws our way to stay with you.” It was a promise Jim was intended to keep, he would probably get hurt on the way more than once and would end up on Bones’ operating table just as often, but to know Bones was here would give him the will to fight for his life every time.

To show the brunette just that he started to place kisses on Bones’ cheeks, his nose and ended with a kiss on the forehead. “I love you,” he whispered, lips not yet leaving Bones’ skin.

Slowly backing away, their noses bumping in the process, he looked at Bones again and finally saw calm settling over him. “I love you, too,” Bones said barely audible.

“Now let’s go back to sleep, there will be a lot to do tomorrow and probably more than one hurt engineer turing up in your sick bay,” Jim spoke already moving them into a lying position,  
pulling Bones against his chest.

A groan was the only answer he got and a content sigh after being pulled against Jim’s chest. It didn’t take long after that for Bones’ breathing to even out and with knowing Bones asleep Jim himself sank back into a restful sleep.

four:

Jim was ready to get hurt on away missions to protect his crew, to protect Bones, knew that it was more than likely to happen. So, like he said he was supposed to get hurt, he not Bones, never Bones. Well, on this particular mission Jim didn’t expect anyone to get hurt. 

Starfleet had reassured them that it was a peaceful civilisation and their own talks with the people had given the same indication, but they were wrong. As soon as they materialized on the surface a phaser blast was shot directly at Jim. It just never hit him, because Bones had thrown himself in front of him and took the blast in the process.

Three days later Bones was out of critical condition, but still unconscious. Jim was at Bones’ bedside every minute he wasn’t on duty and even during his shift he found excuses to be there, like he was in this very moment. 

Seeing his boyfriend like this hurt Jim more than any injury he had ever had and it made him realize what he did to Bones every time he got hurt like this. In a few minutes he was expected back on the bridge, but until then he would sit here and hold his hand, hoping Bones would wake up.

How he wished he would be here to steal a quick kiss during his shift. To kiss Bones on his lips like this felt wrong. It made the situation real, cause Bones otherwise responsive lips, that he licked and bit while worrying over the crew and Jim were rather cold, dry and unresponsive.

And so, whenever Jim had to go, had to leave Bones even when it was for only a minute, he would place a kiss against Bones’ forehead all the while whispering, praying for, demanding Bones to wake up and come back to him.

On the seventh day after the incident on the planet Bones woke exactly like that with the captain’s lips pressed against his forehead.

“You have to wake up, I need you here with me,” he said like he always did. 

“M’ here,” Bones answered voice rasped from lack of use over the days. 

At first Jim couldn’t believe it, Bones was finally conscious. “Thank god, Bones, you’re awake. Please, promise me to never ever do that again,” Jim practically begged, tears now streaming down his face.

“Can’t promise, but I’ll try,” Bones gave the answer Jim had used all the times he had been in Bones’ place and it had to be enough at least for the time being.

The time he gave Bones was exactly four days. The day the doctor was allowed to go back to their shared quarters, on strict bed rest though, much to his annoyance, Jim proposed, to make Bones his and him Bones’.

When Bones said yes it made Jim the happiest man in the whole universe and gave them with that someone to share the rest of their lives with, the promise of a forever, a forever together.

five:

They were married for nearly three years now and had just survived Krall. The new Enterprise was still being built and it gave Jim and Bones some time on their own or that was what Jim made it look like.

Secretly, Jim had communicated with Jocelyn, that they would like to take Joanna for a few weeks and she had agreed. It made Jim excited to say the least, he couldn’t wait for his husband’s reaction for his early anniversary surprise. In addition he himself was happy to finally spent some time with Jo again.

The captain had dragged Bones to the shuttleport on Yorktown, where they planned on staying for a few more week until their visit on earth to meet up with Jim’s and Bones’ mothers. They were waiting and Jim could tell Bones was rather confused as to why they were here.

That was until the door of the shuttle, which had landed minutes ago, opened and a ten year old, brown haired girl came running in their direction. 

In seconds Bones’ face lit up, he shot Jim a big smile before having to catch Jo mid air.

“Daddy, Uncle Jim,” she screamed in full joy while hugging her father with all her strength. 

Jim took the steps that separated him from the two and warped his arms around them. They stood there for quite some time in the middle of the shuttleport, caught up in their own little world.

A little while later he released his hold on the both of them, gave Bones and Jo a kiss on the forehead and led them to their apartment, thinking that maybe in a couple of years they could have their own bundle of joy, a brother or sister for Joanna, a new member to add to the Kirk-McCoy family.

Over the years Jim gave a lot more forehead kisses, Bones, Jo, his kids, his grandchildren, letting them all know just how much love he felt for all of them with this simple gesture, with a small kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fic, thanks for reading!


End file.
